There exists a game system in which a game capable of customizing setting of a game by a player is executed. Further, there has been known a game device requiring time to start a game, and having a mini-game played during reading a main-game by reading the mini-game before reading the main-game (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 2742394.